Eyewear is a multi-million dollar industry that continues to generate new designs suitable to combine fashionable statement with functional practicality. Numerous types of eyewear are currently available. Full frame glasses, for example, surround the lens to hold the lens in place, and provide the greatest stability for holding the lens.
Fashion designers have a continued desire to reduce the visual appearance of the eyewear on the user. One of the existing rimless designs in use today is the nylon rimless, semi-frame eyewear, wherein a lens is held into a top portion of a flexible material frame by a nylon string inserted in a bottom groove of the lens. However, there many issues involved is this type of design. For example, it is known that a lens may pop out and without the required machines it is extremely difficult to re-insert the lens. Another issue is that undue pressure on the lens causes aberration and loss of vision. This prevents a user's use of expensive nylon rimless eyewear in many situations.
Another rimless eyewear today is referred to as a three piece drilled mount rimless concept. However, all optical practitioners are aware of the limitations of this type of lens that present endless issues. For example, drilled lenses compromise the infrastructure of the lenses, and applying pressure such as stress and distortion on the lenses distort the optical properties that impedes the patient's vision.
Another related issue arises when screws inserted in the lens cause cracks in the lenses in everyday use. Lastly, the screws may loosen causing lens to fall out.
In conclusion, the manufacture of present day semi-frame rimless eyewear is expensive and there are a number of known problems with this type of eye wear.
Thus, there is a need to avoid the many negative issues arising from conventional rimless eyewear construction and there is a need for an eyewear that will lower cost to dispense in a practical way and offer quality good looking rimless eyewear to the general public.